The artist's pain
by Ravens Black Rose
Summary: SasuNaru! Sasuke is a suicidal artist in Tokyo, who changes his mind about ending his life when he meets a certain blond who seems to share the same odd pain he just can't explain.
1. Chapter 1: Our pain is the same

This Sasunaru is rated M! There're adult themes (Yaoi! X3) and some bad language. So if you don't like that sorta thing then turn back now! If you like that sorta thing then I welcome you! 'Bowes in happiness and approval' And hope you like!

Don't forget to R&R!

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto! So get away from me you blood sucking parasites! You aren't getting money from me! **

* * *

**The artist's pain:**

Chapter 1: Our pain is the same:

Sasuke's pov: 

'I couldn't take it any more… That horrible pain… It's unlike normal pain, it isn't caused by cuts or bruises. It's caused by something else… I never thought someone could understand this pain. Even I, who was the bearer of this pain, did not completely understand it. But… he does. Like me, he understands it and yet does not.'

Flash-back:

As I stud in the alleyway, with a gun in my hand, I stared in to nothingness as I put the now loaded gun to my head. My head hert too much. I just couldn't take it any more. If I tried to explain the pain to someone, they would just say I was mad, or stupid. I know this because when my brother was still alive, I tried my best to explain it to him. He said I was being ridiculous, that I needed help. That's when I lost it completely. And… I killed him. So here I was ready to pull the trigger, and I saw him for the first time. Those beautiful deep blue eye's, and that hair that shone like the sunlight.

"Nnn…! Please! Let me go…!" the boy, who seemed to be a couple of years younger than me, had been forced in the ally and was pushed up against the wall by three men. They couldn't see me, because I was sat in the back of the ally, against the wall behind a garbage bin. Normally, I wouldn't have cared, but this was different somehow. The men had puled down the boy's pants and boxers after taking of his top. They started to lick and suck. They terned him around so he was facing the wall and the biggest of the three unzipped his own pants. "Please…! Stop! Mmm!" The man put his hand over the boys mouth.

"Shut up! It's your fault! You fell on top of me and you expect I'm just going to let you get away with that?! You little slut…!" He was about to enter the helpless blond, and out of pure impulse, I suddenly ran to the three men in anger and want to protect him as the barrel of the gun left my head and was now pointing to the biggest man, who I suspected was the leader. "What the?! Wh-who're you?! The slut's boyfriend or somethin…? Get that away from my head and you can join in the f-fun. Ha? What d'you s-say…?" I looked at the blond, who'd become even more afraid as tears ran down his face. "Come on man! It'll be- "

"You fucker… Get of him and get out of hear before I put a hole in that small one-track mind of yours! I mean it…! It's not like I haven't killed before."

"Okay, okay! I'm of!" with that he zipped up his pants and all three men left. The boy fell to the ground in tears and hurried to put his clothes back on.

"Thank you… If you hadn't come… they… they would have…"

"Don't think about what they would have done. Just pretend it never happened. Pretend you never met me. And be more careful in the future, baka..." With that I put away my gun and was about to leave to find a new location to die in the little peace I could have, when he stud up and grabbed my sleeve.

"Please, wait. How can I repay you?"

"Didn't you listen to a thing I just said?! Forget it ever happened!" at that moment, when I terned around our eyes met. Those beautiful blue orbs… I felt as if I was melting away in to them. I instinctively lent down towards him till our noses almost touched. 'This isn't good…' The boy who was slightly shorter than me, had a light blush on his face as he closed the gap, gently pecking my lips.

"Listen it's best you forget, it isn't good for you if you become involved with me, so…"

"You eyes, I can see it in them…"

"Huh? What?"

"It's the same horrible feeling I feel. A feeling that herts, but the pain isn't caused by cuts or bruises. You said you've killed someone. Who was it? Cause you know, I've killed too." I couldn't believe my ears. How could someone who seemed so fragile kill? Could he really be like me?

'Does he understand how I feel…? How can that be… know-one ever understands.'

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! I hope it was good enough, and I'll update soon.

**~ For some reason you have an odd need to click the button ~**

**~ Below! ~**

**|  
**\/


	2. Chapter 2: The fox's delicious grin

Here's the second chapter, it's short, but in the next chapter there'll be more and much more SasuNaru! Yaoi people! Yaoi!

Disclaimer:Is there any more needed to be said…? I'll say it non the less. I disclaim! Sadly for me I'm not the owner of Naruto!!! 'sniff sniff' If I owned, it would be SasuNaru all the way! Nya! X3

Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

**The artist's pain:**

Chapter 2: The fox's delicious grin:

'Know-one ever understands. But…'

"Well?"

"What…?"

"Who did you kill?" I stared at him with confusion, as I noticed for the first time, thanks to the close proximity, the six whisker like marks on his tanned face; three on each cheek. Such odd tattoos. I was stunned by his face... 'Such a beautiful peace of pure, natural art.' I thought. Sept for the tattoos, that is. Those couldn't be natural. Could they? "Hello…? If you tell me, I'll tell you who I killed, if you want." He snapped me back to reality.

"I killed my older brother."

"I see. What was his name?"

"Itachi... So, what about you then?"

"O, yeah. I killed my dad."

"Hmm. We both killed a member of our family." 'Arg… why do I keep speaking to him?! I should just leave already.' "Well, I gotta go, you should just go home already, okay?" As I was about to tern around and leave, his grip tightened. His delicate hands entangled them selves in my white top and his head snuggled itself under my chin. I could hear him smell in my sent and then sigh.

"I have no home."

"What?"

"I'm an orphan. I couldn't stay in my dad's house after what I did. So I've been walking around, looking for a reason to live."

'Maybe it's true. Maybe he is like me, maybe… he understands?' "I'm an orphan too. No longer with a home to return to. What a coincidence." To my great surprise, as he looked up to me, a fox like grin appeared on his face, on those lips, those so very beautiful, soft, kissable lips. I just couldn't take it anymore. And against my greater judgement, I kissed him. I kissed him so hard are teeth bashed together, but we didn't care. And I melded in to this fox's delicious grin.

"Nnn…" He broke the kiss and leaned towards my ear.

* * *

Mwahahaaa! Cliff-hanger! 'Avoids flying tomatoes' Eeek! Sorry! Don't worry I'll update soon! 'Runs away and hides'

Hope the story's good. Please review and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's no monster

Well... I said I'd update soon, and how long has it been again...? Never mind! I'm sorry I took so long, but I got stuck! At least this chapter is more that three times as long as the previous one.

**Warning: **I think I should mention that I've made Naruto's dad, Minato, a bad guy. So hope you don't hate that if you like Minato. There's a mad Naruto, and there's slight gore too. ^^ Amongst other things.

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

**

* * *

****The artist's pain:**

Chapter 3: Naruto's no monster:

"Nnn…" He broke the kiss and leaned towards my ear. "If I told you the reason I killed that man, promise me you won't hate me.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Promise"

"Okay. I promise, I won't hate you."

"you see, a month ago, I was diagnosed with Psychopathy. Psychopathy is a personality disorder characterised by an abnormal lack of empathy (empathy literally translates as _in feeling, _is the capability to share another being's emotions and feelings. If you didn't know that already) , combined with strongly amoral conduct, masked by an ability to appear outwardly normal. At least, that's what the doctor told me. But... I just didn't want to share others emotions. I just wanted someone to understand my emotions. To just listen and not think I'm mad! I had enough of going to that doctor who didn't understand and thought he knew everything. And my dad... who started getting farther away! He even seemed to be scared of me... One day, when I was about to go to bed, my dad, who had started to drink, said he wanted to speak to me...

* * *

Flash-back:

"Naruto... come here."

"What is it...?"

'hic' "Just come here... Don't go to bed 'hic' yet...

"Dad, you're drunk... I'm just gonna go to bed, I'm tired. We can talk about whatever you want tomorrow, after school."

"No! I want to talk to you now! 'hic'"

"No. Tomorrow." Naruto started to walk up the stares.

"Come 'hic' back here!" Minato started to run up the stares after him, throwing the whisky bottle in his hand at the wall, and punched Naruto out. When he woke up, he was tied down to his dad's bed, naked, with a blind fold over his eyes and a gag in his mouth.

"Mmm!"

"Don't even try and get away, 'hic' you'll just hert your self, though I am gonna cause a lot of pain to you myself... Hehe 'hic'. Lets take this of so you can see what I'm gonna do." He took of Naruto's blind fold.

"Mmm... Mhmmm!"

"What I can't here you... Ahahaha! 'hic'" Was he really going to do what Naruto thought he was going to do? Sure, his dad and him had never really been close after his mum died when he was five. And his dad had started to get even farther away now, and he mite even hate him. But would he really do this? As Minato started to clime over the blonde's naked bound body, he unzipped his pants, and Naruto started to thrash around, trying his best to get loos. Minato started to lick around Naruto's left nipple, and then he started to touch himself. Naruto, against his greater will, started to become hard himself. After a few more minutes, Minato came all over the boy's stomach, and needed more. Minato took of all of his clothes and Naruto started to cry. He undid the restraints on Naruto's leg's and terned him over. Naruto whimpered at the quick movement and at the tension on his wrists and arms, thanks to the rope.

* * *

"Wait... You don't have to tell me what happened. It must be hard to-"

"No. I want to tell you..."

"Are you sure? I can guess what happened next..."

"I still want to tell you. I feel like I need to tell someone."

"Okay."

"Well luckily for me, in his drunken state, he hadn't tied the ropes hard enough."

* * *

Back to the flash-back:

As Minato was just about to enter his helpless blond prisoner, the said boy just about managed to squeeze his hands out of the rope, grabbed a an empty wine bottle that was on the bedside table and hit his drunken fucking father in the head, knocking him out.

"Fuck you!" Naruto said after taking of the gag and throwing it to the floor. The tears just wouldn't stop, so for five minutes he just sat there crying, until he started to laugh that is; as a though came to his mind.

When Minato finely awoke, this time he was tied up. He was naked, and tied to his bed, just like he had done to Naruto. Except Naruto had different intentions than what his dad had planed. "What? W-what happened...? Arg... My head... I feel like shit. W-why am I tied to a bed? I didn't get drunk and sleep with a perv did I...? Hello? Hello!"

"Hi ___dad_... "

"W-what? Naruto? What's going on? Untie me!"

"Hmph...!"

"Hey! I said let me go! You psycho!"

'twitch' "No. This is your punishment for trying to do _that _to me. No... let me rephrase that... This is your punishment for making my life tern out like this! For you living, when mum should be the one alive and you the one who died! Maybe I can't bring mum back... But, there is something I can do."

"What?"

"Hehe... Hahaha...! Ahahahaha!" Naruto pulled out a hammer and nails, and gagged his so called dad. "This is going to be fun!" He put a nail to one of his fathers fingers, and without an ounce of hesitation, got the hammer and hammered the nail in to Minato's index finger. His scream was muffled by the gag in his mouth as the nail went rite through his joint. Naruto continued this until he had put a nail through each joint in each finger. He loved the sound of his fathers pain, and the site of him squirming under his wrath, not able to brake free. Minato's vision started to go blurry, but he could still make out his blond psychotic son, who he saw go out of the room. but after a minute or so, Naruto came back in with something in his hand. Naruto had gone down to the kitchen and taken out a stainless steel knife, which was only made of that metal; the blade and the handle. He picked that one cause he thought it would look very nice with blood dripping all over it. He climbed on top of Minato, straddling his hips, and before Minato could tell what he was about to do, he sliced open his father's stomach. Minato's eyes couldn't be wider with fear and gag in his mouth started to become red with blood as Naruto started to pull out his intestine, and then took out the blood soaked gag, grabbed the knife and slit his thought. Minato let out one last scream as the blood covered himself, Naruto, the bed and the wall. That was it. He was dead.

End of flash-back.

* * *

"And that's what happened." I couldn't believe what I had just herd. My eye's were wide with surprise. I wasn't sure if I should be scared of him, concerned for him, or amazed of him. I think I felt all three. How could this beautiful fragile boy do something so monstrous? "See... You hate me don't you?" He terned around, facing away from me. "Every one hates me." I wasn't sure what to say. "You must think I'm a monster." But as I herd these words coming from his beautiful lips. "Someone who should not exist..." I couldn't help it. "Maybe I should just die..." I brought him to my chest and hugged him. I rested my head on his shoulder, smelling his sent.

"Don't say that! You aren't a monster... I don't hate you, and you have every rite to exist! You don't deserve to die. In my point of view, that bastard deserved what he got." I felt Naruto's tears fall on my hands, which he was now holding on to. "What... Why are you crying?"

"It's just... I... I don't know...'snif'"

* * *

And there's that chapter!

If anybody recognised it, I got the torture methods from the anime 'Higurashi no naku koro ni' (or 'When they cry' in the English translation). Oh yeah, and I disclaim that to. I do not own that anime or manga.

I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think! ^^


	4. 4:We'll run together,we'll stay together

I realised something rite after I let out the third chapter. What I realised is that in the second chapter I said the next chapter would have SasuNaru Yaoi, in other words, the first sex scene. But I didn't really put any in...^^'  
So I've put some in this chapter! Yay! XD  
(I've used dollars, cause I don't know how much the amounts would be in yen. Just imagine they're using yen but I'm saying how much it is in dollars.)

Thanks: to those who reviewed! You were all so nice! 'gives you all cookies' And thanks to HyuugaShun for telling me about what I misspelled, I don't hate you, and took it as a wonderful helpful compliment! ^^ (And I think you can write mom with a 'u' or an 'o', not sure. Think it depends on where you come from.). Glad you're all enjoying the story! (I think Sasuke and Naruto are a bit OOC)

Sorry for the wait!

"Speech" _'Thought' _

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN! O-o

* * *

**The artist's pain:**

Chapter 4: We'll run together. We'll stay together:

"Don't say that! You aren't a monster... I don't hate you, and you have every rite to exist! You don't deserve to die. In my point of view, that bastard deserved what he got." I felt Naruto's tears fall on my hands, which he was now holding on to. "What... Why are you crying?"

"It's just... I... I don't know...'sniff'"

"I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"I made you cry, I'm sorry. Please, don't cry."

"No… I'm not crying cause I'm sad, but rather… I think I'm crying cause I'm happy." At that point, our eye's met once again as he terned his head around. My heart jumped, and I could no longer control my actions. No mater the consequences, I wanted to be with him. I needed him. I will always need him. At that moment, I decided it wasn't time for me to die quit yet. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. I tasted that warm cavern once again, exploring every inch. When we broke the kiss for air, I grabbed him by the hand and started to run, dragging him behind me. He didn't even ask what I was doing. I think he knew exactly what I was thinking. I wanted to find somewhere we would be safe. Safe from those who would come after us after what we had done, from those who could never understand, those who would call us monsters. But mainly to save him. I didn't want them to find Naruto. If they did, he wouldn't get better; he would just get worse. Fore him it would be a living hell. Even thought they think they can help him, make him better, they can't. Fore the rest of his life, he would be stuck in a white padded room in a strait-jacket. Crying inside. Dying inside. Until one day, all that would be left of him, would be his body; no more spirit, no more Naruto.

I had spoken to him for the first time, and already, I had had my heart snatched away fore the first time in my life. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could, my hand holding on to his for dear life. And I remembered something as we ran through the streets together. Those eye's.

"Sasuke… I…"

That mouth.

" I think that…"

Those scars.

" That we've…"

That face… That sent…

"No. I know that we've-"

"Met each other, before?"

"Y-yes."

"I know. I just remembered myself. I've seen you a few times before, in the local shops, and once… in the 'second district' (: popular meeting place for gay men in Japan, I remember from a yaoi manga I read, I think that's what it said... not sure. Please correct me if I'm wrong. ^^' ), if I remember correctly. So… Have you slept with men before?" At this Naruto blushed. _'What a stupid question… What did I say that for?'_

"Actually… No. I haven't."

"What…? Then why… why were you there, and why did you kiss me?"

"Well, I went to the second district to find out if I liked men or not… Cause I've never liked or been with a girl before, and I accidentally saw some yaoi and got aroused… so I was confused."

"But… Why did you kiss me then?"

"I'm n-not sure…"

"Okay. I understand… I think." _'I just can't believe this… I'm about to kill myself, and all of a sudden I go and save some blond boy from some fucking men who want to rape him, who I've only seen like three times and I've never really met before. Fall for him and decide I'm gonna live after all wile keeping him safe. He killed his dad in a bloody psychopath mode, he just found out he likes men, and he kissed me and doesn't know why. And to top it of, he's a virgin…!'  
_After my rant in my head about how confusing this was getting, we had been running for about ten minutes, so we stopped to try and cache our breath. I put my hand in to my back left jeans pocket and pulled out my wallet, which I had luckily still had with me after leaving my house, or we'd have been screwed. I opened it to see how much was in it. "Let's see... Two hundred and sixty five dollars. Good." Lucky my family was so rich, or I wouldn't be carrying so much money in cash. I wouldn't be able to use my credit card, cause if I did, the cops would have surely been able to track us down. After all, it would look weird if the brother of a rich businessman, who had been murdered, had disappeared. They would either have more of a reason to think I was the one who murdered my brother, which I had done, or that the one who murdered Itachi Uchiha had kidnapped me and used my card. _'I probably still have some time to go in to the shops to gather supplies for me and Naruto, without us both being recognise as the '**missing suspect Uchiha' **and the '**blood thirsty Uzumaki'**.' _I thought, thinking up titles the press would most probably use when they would cache wind of what had happened.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

"Cause you've got allot of money, do you think... 'stomach grumble' erm... Hehe." He blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You want some food?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. I'll bye some soon. After all, we're gonna need supplies if we're gonna do a runner, aren't we?"

"Yeah." He smiled. My heart jumped a beat. I leaned forward and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, which only made his smile grow wider, and his blush deepen in colour. We started to walk again, still holding hands, looking for the nearest shop. When at last we reached one. So we went in, knowing our time was limited. Naruto ran to the ramen section at first site. I was already missing the warmth of his hand. I picked up a basket and stated throwing things in it. Things that would last, that wouldn't need to be frozen or kept cool, and also making sure to get cheap things to preserve the cash I had. I got three packs of crisps, a six pack of medium sized water bottles, four packs of ham sandwiches, and then headed over to my beautiful blond, who was nearly drooling over the ramen.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but we can't get any ramen. You need boiled water for that, which we don't have."

"But Sassukkkeeee..."

"It can't be helped, dobe." I said putting my hand on his head, combing my fingers through his hair.

"Okay..." Naruto moved away from the ramen and went to grab something sweet instead, understanding the impossibility of having his obviously favourite food. A few minutes later he came back to me, asking if he could have the three lollipops and two cakes he had picked up. "You can have one of the cakes if you want, Sasuke."

"Yeah, you can have those."

"Hehe. Thanks!" He said while putting them in the basket. I put a few more things in the basket, including some pocky, a blanket that I thought would come in handy fore the cold nights, not wanting Naruto to catch a chill, and a backpack to carry the stuff in. Then we went to the till to pay. We paid the man thirty four dollars, which was pretty good for the stuff we got. _'So I still have two hundred and thirty four dollars left. That's good' S_o we left and went to an alleyway so not to been seen. I gave Naruto a sandwich and got one out fore my self. We ate quickly and then had half a bottle of water each. We filled the backpack I got with the supplies and attached the small rolled up blanket to the top of it. When I put the backpack on Naruto laughed.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"Haha! It's just you look like a hobo! hehe, and not so long ago you were a rich kid, hahaha."

"I don't see what's so funny Usuratoncachy... Well if I'm a hobo then maybe you don't want to be near me." I joked, starting to walk of, pretending I didn't care.

"W-what! Hey don't go! Come back! I take it back! I take it back!" He wined.

"Calm down dobe, I was joking. Do you really think I would just walk of like that, leaving you alone? Do you really think if you didn't want to be near me, that I would let you go so easily?"

"..."

"Didn't think so. Come on, we need to keep moving."

"Okay." He said, taking hold of my hand with a small blush across his face.

"We'll run together. We'll stay together. We'll find somewhere safe, and we'll live together. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Another one of his fox like grins appeared on his face.

"Good." It was beginning to get dark as we kept walking for hours. By now we were out of the city and there were less cars, people and buildings the further we went. We eventually found somewhere to stay after our long walk slash run. It was an old abandoned were-house building. So we decided it was a better idea to stop and rest there than to carry on. After making sure no one was watching, I picked the lock, and we went inside, locking the door from within so no one could get inside. I went to the far-left corner of the building, and moved some things around to make a good enough place to sleep. I took of the backpack, and I then placed the blanket I had got from the shop on the floor for us to lie on. "Here Naruto. You should go to sleep. You're probably worn out by now." Wow. How I was wrong...

"Me? Nope! I'm not even a little tired!" In fact he was pretty much bursting with energy. I've never met anyone as energetic as him. I kept finding more and more to like about Naruto. There's nothing I don't like. That's when I really lost control, and I pushed him up against the wall. "Wha- Aaa..." I started running my hands up his chest under his top, as I kissed his collar bone. "Sasuke..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I... Stop. Please..."

"I need you. Please... I'll be gentle. I want to take you, so you'll be mine."

"Liar..."

"What?"

"You won't be gentle. Nnn!" I smirked.

"Well I can try, can't I?" _'He smells so good'_

"...Okay..." With that I brought his top over his head and trapped his arms behind it. I kissed him deeply and undid his pants, putting my hand in them to stroke the quickly growing bulge in his boxers.

"I want them now."

"W-what...?"

"Give me your heart and your soul."

"Mm! Aaa..."He moaned as I kissed up his neck and cheek till I got to his mouth, as I kissed him he continued to moan in my mouth, making me moan back. We broke the kiss for air, so I hurriedly took of my top, and went back to ravishing those lips. My kisses started to travel down his neck again. He moaned more as I sucked down his chest, still playing with his erect member. I obviously hit a spot wen I sucked his left nipple, because he called my name in a moan. That voice made me want more, but not wanting to hurt him, I kept some patience. I took his top off of his arms, threw it on the floor and told him to lie down. I then took of his pants and boxers also throwing them aside. I swear his blush depend even more as I stroked his now freed arousal. I kissed the tip licking the slit with my tong. " Sasuke..." His now unrestrained hands tangled there delicate fingers in my hair, as his head shot back and his back arched slightly. I took him in howl, deep-throating him. I swiftly brought my head up, making a small pop like noise as his dick left my mouth.

"Suck." I said as I put two fingers to his mouth. He did just that. My own pants were beginning to become unbearably tight. I took his cock back in to my mouth, moving up and down, up and down, until he came in my mouth.

"Aaa! Sa-Sasuke!" I swallowed, leaving just a trickle of the white liquid to run down his member. I then took of my own pants and boxers. Content on the purring coming out of Naruto, and that my fingers couldn't be any more lubricated, I took them and placed them at his entrance. I was about to put one in when-

"No! W-wait, Sasuke... I..."

"What?"

"You j-just, and you... I..."

"..." He then did something very unexpected. He pushed me in to a siting position, and bent down over my cock. "Naruto?"

"You did it to me... So, I..."

"You don't have t- aaa...!" My head shot back. It was bliss, pure bliss. I looked down to see his head bobbing up and down, occasionally stopping and licking at the tip. The warmth of his mouth was wonderful, my body jerked forward and he cofed at the sudden deep-throating he was giving me. But continued anyway. Soon I came as his mouth was on the tip of my dick. Most or my come went in his mouth, but some splattered his face. _'So fuckable...' _I brought his face to mine to kiss him.

"Arg! S-Sasuke...! Don't I just... just did that... you'll get it in your mouth! And before you.. to me.. I'll get mine in my..."

"So?"

"What do you mean s-mmm! Sasuke!"

"What...?"

"I said don't!" I pushed him back down.

"Tut tut. Now you're going to have to wet my fingers again." I said, but this time not putting my fingers to his mouth, instead I wiped some of my cum from his blushing cheek. When I decided they were coated enough, I slowly put one in. He jumped a little at the intrusion.

"W-what are you d-arg!" Then a second finger.

"A...!" He whimpered a little in pain. I started to slowly move the digits in and out, scissoring to stretch his hole. He started to relax, panting slightly. When I had finished preparing him, I lent over him, stretching out his legs and putting them on my shoulders.

"I can't promise this won't hurt at all, but I'll be gentle. It'll get better." I cooed in his ear. Kissing his neck, I put my swollen shaft to his hole, and slowly pushed in the head. _'So tight.' _I quickly pushed in to get the pain over with. But his muscles tightened around me as he screamed and started to lash around. "Naruto, calm down! Shh... You've got to calm down." I frantically kissed him all over in effort to calm him down and make the pain go away. "Please, Naruto... shh... relax. You have to relax."

"It hurts..."

"I know... If you relax it will feel better, I promise. But you need to calm down." I spoke softly, my forehead pressed to his. He slowly calmed, luckily because he was suffocating me. He was so tight even when he'd calmed down. But he felt so good, so hot. I slowly started moving in and out, in and out. My beautiful blond at fist was whimpering in pain, but soon started moaning. I stated to get faster, searching for that spot that would send him over the edge.

"Aaa! Sasuke...! That... t-that felt s-so goo-a!"

_'found it.' _I speed up, hitting his prostate each time, pushing myself in to the hilt. He became more vocal as the heat heightened. And at last Naruto came, all over our stomachs screaming my name, and a second later so did I as he tightened around me, filling him with my seed. "Naruto!" I collapsed on top of him, and we just lay there gasping for air. I rolled to the side of him and held him tightly against my chest. Naruto looked up to me and I traced the whisker marks on his cheeks with my fingers. After minutes, we were both asleep.

God. I thought that he had forsaken me, but when I met Naruto... I found out all I had to do was be patient. That my life was like this so that I could understand and save him.

It's the angels in this world who deserve to die... not the demons like him. Because we understand life more than the idiotic goody two shoes who have no reason to live. Who just play an everlasting role in a play.

most of the angels are the demons hidden beneath angel wings. And most of the demons like Naruto, are angels scared with the demons mark, and cursed with the devils wings on there back. But whatever it takes, I'll rip of those evil wings, and save him.

I'd murder a whole town for him.

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter!

I am so sorry this chapter is so late! I had huge problems with the Internet on my computer, but now I have it back! x3

I want to see more reviews people! It's always like this... Lots of you add this too favourite storeys or alert, but not even half of you review! You know who you are!  
O-o

_~You know you want to.~_  
_~So press the button and review! Erm... Please?~_


End file.
